This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is being done to evaluate the safety and effect of an investigational vaccine against human papilloma virus (HPV). The investigational vaccine is called Human Papillomavirus (Types 6, 11, 16, 18) L1 Virus-Like Particle [VLP] Vaccine (QHPV Vaccine, also known as GARDASIL[unreadable][unreadable]). Both the vaccine and placebo used in this study will be provided by Merck Research Laboratories. The study will look at two things.